Data throughput in many existing wireless local area networks (WLANs) is limited by interference caused by neighboring stations in the network. For example, signals transmitted by one wireless station may interfere with the ability of a neighboring wireless station to communicate. In attempts to maximize data throughput, individual wireless network stations typically select transmit schemes that maximize their own data rate (or throughput). In these circumstances, network-wide data throughput might suffer, in part because conditions that provide network-wide increases in throughput do not necessarily coincide with conditions that prevail when every wireless network station attempts to maximize its own throughput.